


At the Manor

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bat Family, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Dick visits home.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 32
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

Going home was an odd feeling.

Dick had not been back in a while, about eight months while he was running around trying to get his life together. Once he had become Nightwing, had that chat with Bruce he had gone off to look for himself, working on himself, which he would admit, was hard.

It was easier to ignore it then it was to deal with life sometimes. Now he had an apartment that just so happened to double as a safehouse. Filled with everything he would need being a Hero and after giving an excuse, some forged papers, that he had been in a mental hospital healing (Alfred and Bruce counted right? Being there a few days to get the papers so he could have an excuse why he just left the Police Department.)

After getting his job back, Dick was ready to just start his life.

Well, again.

Now that everything had settled, he had made good on his promise to go visit the Manor. Standing there outside looking up, the feeling in his soul a lot lighter than the last time he had been there Dick smiled.

“Are you going to come in or just stand there like an idiot?”

Blinking Dick looked over to see Jason hiding by the fountain. “Hey, I thought you were still roaming around?”

“Still my home too you know, bro,” Jason then moved. “Now shut up, I’m hiding,”

“From Bruce?”

“No, now shut the hell up-”

“I found Jason!”

“Damn it, Dick!” Getting up from his hiding place Jason gave Dick a glare as a kid came running over to tag him. “I was this close to winning this round!”

A around six years old held onto Jason’s hand grinning from his win. He had blue eyes and black hair that framed his face down to his cheeks. He was claiming his prize that Jason had promised him, which had been a pack of gum.

Blinking Dick smiled at the kid. “Who’s this?”

“Next door neighbor’s kid,” Leaning down Jason helped the kid jump onto his back, hosting him up onto his back. “Say hi, Tim,”

“Hi!”

“Wait, the empty mansion down the road?” Dick frowned, that was about three miles down. “I didn’t notice any cars there,”

“Yeah, the Drakes moved in a few years ago. They go off where the hell they want. They took off about a month ago,” Walking away Jason turn back to walk backward. “So, you're staying for a while?”

“Came for a few days,” Following them inside Dick frowned. “They hire you to babysit?”

“Nah, the kid was walking down the road playing when me and the old man spotted him. He has been hanging out alone for the last two weeks by himself. Short story, Bruce called to chew them our and now Tim’s going to be staying with us until they get home,”

“They let a six-year-old stay home alone?”

“I’m ten!” Tim yelled.

“Uh, really?” Hearing Jason’s laugh he knew it was true, but damn the kid was tiny! The frown on his face did not look at all intimidating. “So, Tim, what do you like to do?”

“Play with Jason,”

“It’s because I’m the favorite,” Smirking Jason walked towards the kitchen. “Yo, Bruce! Your son from prison is here!”

“You’re not letting that one go, are you?”

“Nope!”

“He went to prison?”

“Yeah, he killed all kinds of people,”

“Jason!” Dick yelled.

Laughing Jason walked past Bruce who came out with a drink of water. “Ah, finally out, huh?”

“I wasn’t in prison. Well, not this time,” With a smile he nodded. “So, the kid?”

“Tim Drake. He’s staying for a little while,” Bruce waved him over. “Come on, we were about to make smoothies.”  
“Better watch out Bruce, next thing you know you’re going to have three kids,”

“Maybe four,”

“Don’t even joke,”


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen, Jason set down Tim who then scrambled up onto the stool. He saw down looking at all the fruits and such on the counter all in their own bowls. 

"Alright, what kind of fruit do you want?" 

"Uh, Strawberries and some blueberries?" Tim asked pulled the bowls to him. "Oh, raspberries too!" 

"Berry smoothie, alright, and here is how you make it taste extra good," Opening the fridge out Jason pulled out a tub of ice cream, happily grinning. "Alright, let's do this!" 

"Yes!" Throwing his arms up Tim smiled. "Can I help?" 

"Yeah, come on, here you put as many berried as you want in. Wait, maybe halfway," Moving the blending closer Jason made sure that there were at least enough berries in the thing before putting two huge scoops of vanilla and strawberry ice cream. Popping on the lid he pressed the button. "Hey, wanna watch a movie or something?" 

"What kind of movie?" 

"You pick!" 

Looking down as if he had been given a choice in saving the world or not Tim hummed to himself trying to pick out a movie, he thought everyone would like. There were plenty of movies he had back home, but he did not think he should log in here. 

"Do you like hero movies?" 

"Who doesn't? That what you wanna see?" 

Nodding Tim paused again. "But I don't know which one," 

"I think I got the perfect movie in mind."

"Hey, Jason, can we have some popcorn?" 

"There's some in the pantry, go get it, will ya?" Taking out the glasses from the shelves Jason set them down. He grabbed a silly straw he thought Tim might like. "Bring some candy too," 

"Okay!" Jumping off the stool Tim hurried out to the pantry going to get the stuff they needed for movie night. pulling the door opened he marvels on how well it was stocked. Going inside he walked around the huge thing until he noticed that the popcorn was up high. "Dang." 

Without a second thought, Tim started to climb up. He was used to doing that back at his house. Sometimes the people who stocked up their kitchen forgot he couldn't reach and when he was alone, he had to climb up. 

He carefully sifted through the shelves trying not to drop anything or even slip. Once he fell and hurt his back. He had cried all by himself until he was able to move again. After that, he was careful in his footing. 

"Tim?" came a voice. "What are you doing?" 

"Hi, Bruce," Tim looked over, now that he was climbing up, he was eye to eye with the man. "I was getting the popcorn." 

"You could fall you know," 

"It's okay, I know how to land on my feet now,” He smiled. "I can make it all the way up to the top. At my house." 

"You can? Well, by all means," Bruce waved up with a smile watching as the small kid went up on his climbing adventure. He made it to the top, tapping the ceiling with his hand in victory. "Amazing!" 

"Thanks!" Tim looked back with a grin proud when he slipped on his foot. Yelping he covered his face eyes closed waiting to hit the floor. "Ahhh!"

Tim was ready to hit the ground, his body tensed for the incoming impact of the floor he cried out. Suddenly he was being grabbed and not meeting the hard tile floor. Peeking down he could see a white shirt instead of the ground. 

"Careful, you got excited and didn't pay attention to your footing," Bruce said holding Tim. He then set the kid on his feet patting his head. "Next time, make sure to shift your foot so you can check how much footing you have left." 

"Oh, uh, you caught me?" Tim was honestly shocked. "Th-thank you," 

"Anyone would do the same," Reaching up Bruce took the box of popcorn handing it to Tim. "There you go. What else do we need?" 

"Jason said we needed some snacks," 

"Snacks, how about some cookies and you can go wrong with red vines," Pulling those out Bruce then took out some chocolate bars. "Can't forget these, now can we?" 

"Nope!" With a wide smiled Tim thought he was going to carry everything. He surprised once again that Bruce too them. Following him out of the kitchen he bit his lip wanting to ask something. "Bruce?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do normal families do this when they watch a movie?" 

"I think so, more so on movie night, why?" 

"My parents never do this kind of stuff with me. It's really nice and the-thank you for letting me join," 

Well, that broke Bruce's heart a little. It always shocked him on how some parents just neglect their kids. Even if they had work to do, they had enough to leave someone to watch over the small child. He had met the Drakes, not once they mentioned a child and he was surprised when they had happened upon Tim playing down the road. 

If they had lived in the city, he had a good feeling that someone would have kidnapped Tim a long time ago. Assuming the boy’s age he had figure six until they had been told his birthday. To which Jason had laughed it off saying he was joking but a quick look at the boy’s records proved he was. 

Neither of the Drakes were on the short side. In fact they were normal if not slightly taller than average. No doubt the height was from lack of proper care and food. Bringing Tim home had proved that with how he had tried to show manners when eating until Jason had challenged him to an eating contest. Using that an excuse the young one had pretty much scarfed down his food. 

“We got the snacks!” Tim happily said bringing them over. “Can I help make the popcorn,” 

“Sure, come on, I’ll help you,” Dick offered, he had picked up some of the chunks of pineapple popping them into his mouth. “So, Tim, you like staying here?” 

“I like it a lot!” putting the snacks on the table Tim took the bottle of popcorn kernels from Bruce and held them up. “I’ll make the popcorn,” 

“Dick can help you,” Jason looked over. “Right?”

“Oh, yeah, come on, let’s get the machine,” rushing over to the cabinets Dick opened it pulling out the popcorn machine. “Here it is!” 

Climbing back up to the stool Tim looked the machine poking it with a smile. He looked around as he watched the new person, Dick, set up the machine. Looking over at Jason who was tossing in some chocolate ice cream and showing Bruce how it was way better than just fruits and Bruce who was smiling at the others. 

Tim knew he wasn’t part of the family, but he felt incredibly happy and welcomed there. One day he hoped to have one like this. Until then he would enjoy his time with the Wayne’s and maybe even get some extra chocolate bars.


	3. Chapter 3

Tossing and turning did nothing to soothe Jason's soul. Punching and hitting his pillow once again he scowled at it like it had done something to piss him off. Plotting himself back down his bed he glared up at the ceiling. 

As sad as it was he just couldn't sleep. Even in this rich fancy house with things that Bruce had gotten him and the security it offered, the nightmares of his past always seemed to creep up. 

Looking at the side of the bed with the clock reading nearly five am in the morning Jason turned back looking upward. Damn, another sleepless night. They had gotten in early too! Before one am and that was only because Bruce had this strange thing of having him get some sleep before school. Not that it mattered. 

He planned on skipping anyways. 

Getting up Jason figure he might as well toss on some clothes, get ready and probably mess around on his phone for a while. Anyway his alarm was going to go off at six. Siting up he looked around for a moment. 

Odd how sometimes the room could feel so big and yet so small. tossing his feet over the teen walked over to the bathroom. Still so damn odd he had his own and walked in. L Maybe he'd take a shower. Even though he had just had one a few hours ago. 

Could kill time. 

"Jason?' Looking back Jason paused. What the hell was that? "Jason?" 

Peeking outside the door he saw Tim peeking into his bedroom. They tiny ten-year-old had dark circles under his eyes and looked upset. 

"Hey," Walking over Jason sat back on his heels that way he was eye level. "What's wrong, Tim?" 

"I had a bad dream, and um," Now he looked embarrassed turning away like he was going to run. "I uh... I know this is your room and you said if I e-ever need to talk to you," 

"Yeah, no, yeah, come on," Opening the door the rest of the way Jason got back to his feet. "Come on, let's go get you something to drink okay?" 

"I am thirsty," 

Which was normal. Jason had plenty of nightmares before moving here. Sometimes they still felt so real he'd wake up forgetting that the most powerful man in Gotham had adopted him. 

That and nightmares came with a dry throat. Never knew why that was, still Jason knew something cold could help that. For him, it was a cold bottle of water. Always helped clam him down somehow. 

"You want some water?" He asked and looked back at Tim who was behind him. Looking very upset, his hands rubbing his arms as if to protect himself. "Tim. Hey, you alright there?" 

"Huh?" Shaking his head Tim bit his lip. "I just... do you thinks I can stay in your room tomorrow?" 

"What?" Jason asked and when he saw the panic in those blue eyes he cleared his throat. "I mean, you got to make sure, you can," 

"...Thanks," Nodding Tim bit his lip. "Can you teach me how to climb a tree?" 

"A tree?" Odd. Why a tree all of a sudden. "Sure, how about water, then we'll go outside," 

"Thanks, Jay, your the best," 

\--

"Alright, put your foot there, kid. Yep- NOPE!" Reaching up Jason helped Tim steady himself. "Easy, you're gonna fall if you go to fast."

"Sorry, like this?" 

"Good! So, Tim," Jason started making sure that the kid wasn't going to fall. "How come you want to stay in my room tomorrow night?" 

"Um, because I got to go home tomorrow morning," 

"Wait, if you going home, did you mean tonight?" Raising an eyebrow Jason wondered if the kid had maybe been to sleep deprived. It was clear he hadn't slept all night. "That's what you meant?" 

"No," Tim turned away hiding his face "Can you leave your window open too?" 

"My window? Why-" 

"Tim!" A voice called out sharply. 

Jason turned around with his fists raised. The tone and sharpness of it set his hair on the back of his neck up. Looking over he saw it was none other than Jack and Janet Drake. 

Both of them heading over with the woman looking madder than a hornet. She had a sour look on her face as she all but marked he fancy ass high heels as one would say over to the tree. 

"What are you doing?!" She snapped. "Get down! What if you fell down?!" 

With a hesitation, Tim slowly climbed down the tree looking down embraced about it. He peeked up at her smiling very weakly When she didn't return a smile but continued the purse of her lips he looked away. 

"Tell Bruce that we thank him for watching the boy for us," Jack said and took the small boy's wrists. "We'll be going now." 

"I can't believe he had to drive all the way here to pick him up," Janet remarked as the trio walked away, Tim looked back at Jason one more time before looking away. "If you had stayed at home Tim this wouldn't have happened." 

Glaring Jason was about to march over there to cuss them the hell out when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Dick there. Shoving the handoff he crossed his arms. 

"Did you see that?!" 

"Yeah, and I also saw you about to go beat them up," 

"They deserve it!" Looking back Jason clenched his fists. "What bastards," 

"Look, Jason, I know you want to do something, but you can't unless you have evidence. Those people look like assholes, still you can just go over there to busts their heads." 

"Ribs will do." Looking back at the path Jason could hear a car leaving. "I hate those fucking people. They treat Tim like shit." 

"Bruce told them they leave him home all the time." 

"All the time, more like every chance they get. Even at the balls and fancy people parties, we go too none one knew they ever HAD a kid." Crossing his arms Jason wanted them to leave "I gotta get to school, talk to you later bro." 

"Wow, I thought you'd skip out," 

"Not until Bruce said he'd take the car away from me, I don't." 

"You have a car?" Dick looked at him feeling a bit and suddenly jealous. "Bruce didn't give me a car until I move out." 

"No, not a car, THE CAR." Smirking Jason stuck his tongue at him walking backwards. "Two words: Sick Ride." 

scowling Dick shook his head. Turning around he saw Bruce smiling and gave him an eyebrow up. "Really?" 

"You did steal my cars, crash three and then took off to... I believe... a concert." 

"Hey, that was a good concert," 

"You got drunk and ended up in jail." 

"I can live sometimes Bruce." 

"You were seventeen." 

"It was wiped form my records," Dick pointed out. "No one knew that happened." 

"I know." Smirking Bruce turned to head back inside. "Who do you think wiped them?" 

"...Figures," Dick nodded. "Damn, I thought I got out of that one on my own."


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the window open Jason looked down to see if he could see anyone or anything. Nothing so far, but his room was high up. Well, if the kid wanted it open no doubt he was going to try and climb up here.

That might be too dangerous.

Heading downstairs he could hear classical music playing. Leave it to the old man to love listening to that music before they had to go out. After a few minutes, he made it outside to the Manor grounds he looked around. No sign of Tim.

Looking up to the open window he tried to figure out if he could really climb that high. Maybe he should just go check on Tim instead. Besides what if they couldn’t even get out of his house? Yeah, he’d just pop in for a minute-

“Jason!”

“Oh fun-!” Jumping Jason fists came up to fight when he realized where the voice had come from. Looking up he had to squint his eyes only to see Tim in the tree. “Dude! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“I’m stuck,” Tim whined struggling to move. “Something got me,”

“Oh crap, hold on, I’m coming,” Climbing the tree with ease Jason made it to Tim who was entangled in a simple net trap. “Got yourself into a jam, huh? Hold still.”

“Thanks, Jay,”

“How long have you’ve been up here?” Careful undoing the netting, he had to move Tim’s hoodie up and the shirt went with it showing a welt. He froze anger overtaking him and he tried to keep his calm. “Where'd you get that?”

“Daddy,”

“He say why he hit you?” Losing his patience with the ropes Jason took out the small tool he kept on him. Cutting the last of it off he picked up Tim careful of his back and carefully helped him down. “Hold tight,”

Holding on Tim curled close let out a worn-out sigh. Once they got down Jason didn’t set him down but hurried inside, the anger rising, and by the time he made it to the office where Bruce was working on something for his company he was beyond pissed.

“Bruce!” He pretty much shouted making Tim jump. “Look at this shit!”

Frowning Bruce watched as Jason yanked up Tim’s hoodie and shirt revealing long welts on the boy. Getting up he walked over with a sense of calm. Even if it seemed like that Jason could sense the anger under the face. He looked over the red and heated welts as Tim clung to his second son.

“Jason, don’t move,”

“We gotta do something, Bruce!”

“And we are,” Taking out his phone Bruce took pictures of Tim’s back. He sent them to his lawyer and then called the man. “Jason, go help Tim clean up, and then come back. We’re going to stay in tonight. I have a feeling that the police, CPS and Gordan are going to have a long chat with the Drakes.”

“Give them hell Bruce,” Turning around Jason headed upstairs. “Come on, Tim, I got something I think you’ll like.”

\--

Waking up to the feeling of something off, Dick sat up blinking. There was differently a feeling that there were more people in the Manor then there should be. Getting up he is heading out a bit unsure until he didn’t sense the normal dread of someone hiding in the shadows to kill him.

Going downstairs he saw someone shaking Bruce’s hand, Gordan heading out the door and two random people talking to the family Lawyer? What the hell did he miss? Man, therefore, he didn’t take sleeping pills anymore.

Once they left Dick headed down the stairs. “What I’d miss?”

“Oh, I added.” Handed Dick the copy of the police report he patted his son on the shoulder with a smile. “I got to go check on the boys, but can you tell Alfred we need some hot chocolate and cream upstairs? Tim’s had a long day.”

Standing there Dick looked at the papers and then back up where Bruce had of course vanished already before sighing. “No more sleeping aids for me, then,”

\--

In the morning Dick was drinking some coffee looking at Tim who was downing his food like he hadn’t eaten in days. They had just saw him yesterday. After finding out more about the Drake Family, Dick had decided that if they ever ran into each other, he might have accidentally punched them.

Accidental of course.

“Slow down, you’re gonna choke,” Picking up another two waffle Jason pilled it onto his plate, then a few more onto Tim’s. “Pass me the berries,”

“What are we going to do today, Jason?” Handing over the bowl of berries Tim took a few blueberries and strawberries. “Can we play a game?”

“I got school, kid and you get to stay home, unless…” Jason looked at Bruce trying to make his eyes a big as possible. “I can stay home,”

“Nice try, but no. You go to school and Tim is going to be babysat by Dick.”

“What?!”

“What?!”

Both Jason and Dick looked at each other before talking at once.

“I didn’t agree to that!”

“He’ll lose, Tim!”

“Tell you what, Jason you make up that test since you skipped last Thursday,” He gave Jason a raised eyebrow look who still looked and pointed at Dick like that was an excuse. “And if you take good care of Tim, I’ll let you take the car for a spin. _The car_.”

“Seriously?”

“Bro, you’ll crash it! Bruce, he’ll crash it!” Jason stood up. “Maybe you can take Tim to work instead!”

“No! No,” Dick pushed Jason back down. “I can’t do it! I’ll take care of the kid!”

“You just want to drive the car!”

“Alright it’s settled and Dick,” Bruce pointed at him as he turned away. “Don’t leave the Manor with Tim, I mean it.”

“Right, so, where are the keys?” There was a giddy feeling bubbling up in his stomach about finally being able to drive the Batmobile! “So, where are the keys?”

“On my person,” Bruce patted his chest pocket. “Come on, Jaybird, you don’t want to be late for school.”

Dick slumped back into his chair. There went the giddy feeling.

“Yeah, yeah coming,” Getting up Jason grabbed his backpack that was by the leg of his chair and turned back to glare at Dick. “Don’t lose him, bro.”

“Jason, I know how to babysit,” Dick smiled and looked at Tim. “We’re gonna have fun, right Tim?”

“Uh… Jason, don’t leave.”

Hold up!

Dick looked shocked.

“I ain’t got a choice. Look, just make sure Dick doesn’t burn down the house, I’ll be back later,” He ruffled Tim’s hair. “See ya later, kid,”

“You guys act like I don’t know how to watch a kid!” Standing up Dick followed them to the front door. “Everything’s going to be fine, promise.”

“Good,” Bruce got into the car. “I’ll see you later,”

“Hey, order the kid pizza,” Leaning out of the window as they drove away. “He likes sausage and extra cheese!”

A bit offended Dick put his hands on his hips. He knew how to take care of kids! Shaking his head, he headed back inside ready to finish up eating then see if Tim wanted to watch a movie or play a video game. Maybe they’d go outside and play.

“Alright, Tim looks like it’s just me and you- Tim?” Looking around the kitchen Tim was nowhere to be seen. Turning around and straining his ears Dick couldn’t hear anything only to be met with silence. “…I’m never going to drive that car.”


End file.
